


watch you sleep (and listen to you breathe)

by cloudnine9



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, there's like one (1) line of mildly nsfw slightly implied sex here, this is just very self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine9/pseuds/cloudnine9
Summary: Joohyun happens to wake up earlier than Seungwan, and ruminates on all the small little things about Seungwan that make her fall in love just a little bit more.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	watch you sleep (and listen to you breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just a very short, very self-indulgent fluff oneshot(?) that i had lying around in my drafts for a while,, unbeta-ed so i apologise for any grammatical errors!
> 
> loosely inspired by girl in red's 'watch you sleep.', happy wenrene day folks

Joohyun wakes up earlier than Seungwan. It’s still relatively early— 9 in the morning— early enough for Seungwan to still be deep asleep, soft brown hair fanned out against her pillow, arms loosely draped over Joohyun’s waist. She’s gazing quietly at Seungwan, and the sunlight‘s streaming in through the thin white curtains just right, softly illuminating her face. Her pyjama shirt is wrinkled and askew from sleep, legs tangled with Joohyun’s under the quilt. Joohyun scoots a little closer, savouring the warmth radiating from her girlfriend.

Seungwan’s always been warmer than most.

Joohyun thinks of her playful smile and bright eyes, and the way her gaze softens when their eyes meet; the way Seungwan had smiled, a mix of nervous and hopeful on their first date, how Seungwan bit her bottom lip, half nervous and half shy after she’d left a chaste kiss on Joohyun’s cheek at the door of her apartment at the end of their third date, the way Seungwan’s lips form a gentler, affectionate smile when Joohyun rests her head on her shoulder when they cuddle on the couch on Friday nights, a movie playing on the television in front of them with all of the lights switched off, and matching wine glasses filled halfway with whatever alcohol they had left in the fridge.

She thinks about the million different ways Seungwan kisses her with those soft lips of hers; how endearingly hesitant and gentle she’d been when they’d first kissed three years ago, the small good morning kisses she leaves on Joohyun’s forehead everyday without fail, even when they’ve argued about something stupid the night before and gone to sleep still frustrated with each other. The way Seungwan kisses her, hard, desperate, yearning for her touch, soft moans and hitched breaths spilling from her lips. The way Seungwan had kissed her, long and slow and sweet, when Joohyun had told her ‘I love you’ for the first time and Seungwan’s lips had quirked up in a barely suppressed, million-watt smile before she’d leaned in and kissed Joohyun. Seungwan, who fills her chest with warmth, who hugs her tighter in winter when they go to sleep because she knows Joohyun gets cold at night, who is sunshine personified and still tries her best even on her worst days. She presses a gentle kiss to Seungwan’s forehead, and the younger woman rouses awake at the contact, blinking blearily before shifting herself to burrow against Joohyun, nose buried into the crook of her neck. There’s the gentlest of kisses placed there tenderly and a mumbled, croaky ‘Good morning’. Joohyun chuckles, stroking her hair affectionately.

“You’re up early,” Seungwan notes sleepily as she stretches her arms above her head, groaning softly before she lets her arms fall and wraps them around Joohyun’s waist, pecking a kiss to her forehead.

“Woke up early,” Joohyun shrugs. Seungwan hums in acknowledgement, resting her cheek on Joohyun’s shoulder. It takes a few moments for her to piece together the past fifteen minutes.

“Were you watching me sleep?” She finally asks, and Joohyun just shrugs noncommittally. Which, really, was a Joohyun-version of a ‘yes’, and the younger woman’s lips curl into a playful smirk, and Joohyun _knows_ she’s going to get teased about it, because it’s Seungwan.

“Maybe,” She adds, and Seungwan snorts.

“I wasn’t aware that I was _that_ attractive in my sleep.” She grins, and Joohyun rolls her eyes.

“You’re plenty attractive, all right.” She mumbles, and Seungwan raises an eyebrow.

“What was that?”

“I said, you talk too much in the morning.” Joohyun says, louder this time, but Seungwan still has that shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

“But you like it.” The younger woman counters, and she’s not wrong. Generally, Joohyun found loud people to be bothersome. Especially in the morning, when she was still cranky from being up so early, and worse still when she hadn’t had her cup of tea to start her day, but Seungwan was... different.

A different kind of noisy that she figured she didn’t mind. A nice kind of noisy that she wants to wake up to for the rest of her days.

“Mhm.”


End file.
